The Most Diverse Neighborhood Known
by Eternally Me
Summary: Welcome to Hetalia!- A typical neighborhood but with different people representing different nationalities and personalities, but once you move in, not even moving out will be enough to get away. Slash, pairings not listed-includes many countries!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, not a bit of it.

**The Most Diverse Neighborhood Known**

Prologue

Feliciano checked the clock on the wall: it was currently 12 P.M. He frowned. At this rate, he was going to miss lunch if his guest didn't arise from bed soon.

"Maybe I should wake him up…" he told himself, quickly rushing over to the living room where a tall, masculine looking blonde was fast asleep on the couch.

"Aw… He looks so peaceful," Feliciano smiled, gently poking at the guest's cheek as he sat himself on top of him to get a closer examination, "He's got soft skin too!" Slowly, Feliciano noticed that the man's eye lids flittered a bit and opened wide, revealing their oceanic color.

"Buon giorno!" he greeted the man cheerfully. It took only five seconds for the man to realize what he was looking at-a shorter red headed, almost fair skinned man with light brown eyes full of expression.

"…Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME!" he shouted loudly. Feliciano fell off the couch instantly and hit the floor with a thump.

"I like you better when you were sleeping!"

**A very awkward beginning to an even more awkward story-but then again, they were both awkward from the start.**


	2. Escapee

**The Most Diverse Neighborhood Known**

Chapter 1: Escapee

The day was sunny but with a strong hint of depression. If you did the job of moving furniture and other sorts of crap into the truck, you were used to that by now. Sure, it wasn't all bad lifting all sorts of useless possessions-some of which you would totally steal, but what sucked was seeing the sadness that was made oblivious by one or more people who were ready to leave and specifically, it was a young boy who appeared to be the age of 9.

"Are you gonna get moving or what?" one of the workers asked him as they threw a box carelessly into the back of the truck, "Your grandpa wants you." He turned around slowly for a moment, showing his dreary looking eyes.

"Can you tell him five more minutes?" he requested. The worker rolled his eyes and headed towards Jeremiah VonMania and replied, "He said that's all the time you got or else he's leaving you behind!" The boy sighed with a whisper. Why was he so upset? This was what he wanted-a chance to make it big in the real world! Just like his grandfather and the famous Romano! Yet, what was making him feeling so differently? Oh yeah. It was her.

He loved her with all his heart and wanted her to come along so they could be together through their future riches, but alas, she rejected the offer. Oh well. If she really cared about him, wouldn't she have come along?

"Ludwig?" The name seemed to echo through the air from a familiar voice. 'Ludwig' turned to his side and was sure the color escaped his face. She was here.

…

Of course the first thing the man wanted to see when he cracked open his eyes was an Italian man sprawled all over him clumsily.

"…Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?" he roared, causing the Italian to instantly fall against the floor.

"I like you better when you were sleeping!" he complained. The man instantly got upon his feet just as the Italian rose and groaned, placing his palm against the side of his head. Damn, his head hurt a lot. The Italian man noticed this and ran in and out of the living room with a pot in his hands.

"Pasta?" he offered the man, pushing it towards him to see. Now that the Italian mentioned it, he was pretty famished. The Italian led him to the dining room where the table was already set and began to serve the pasta.

"What is your name by the way?" asked the man.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas," the Italian introduced himself as he placed the pasta into his guest's dish.

"Then it's only proper I reveal my name," the man cleared his throat, "My name is…" He paused. Wait, what_ was_ his name? Feliciano stared at him, confused.

"I…don't even remember," he confessed right away. Smiling, Feliciano seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Then your name is Ludwig!" he claimed.

"Ludwig? What kind of name is that?" Feliciano shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but you look German," he stated. The man lowered his eyes.

"You do realize that not all Germans are named Ludwig, right?" he asked. Feliciano nodded, showing understanding.

"But you look like a Ludwig too," he said.

"How do you know what I look like? You don't even know who I am!"

"You don't even remember who you are," Feliciano pointed out, "And I'm the one who took you in last night."

"Alright fine," the man gave in at last, accepting his name, "But why Ludwig of all names? Why not something like Jeremiah or Adam?" Bluntly, Feliciano answered, "Because those names sound stupid." Ludwig sighed and stabbed a few strings of pasta with his fork.

"Do you mind if I use your shower when we finish eating?" he asked.

"Sì, sì! The bathroom is upstairs and to the left," Feliciano directed him.

"Thank you," Ludwig said, digging into his pasta quickly. Now that he actually tasted it, the meal was pretty decent.

"Ve, you're staying here, so you'll have to know your way around," Feliciano smiled cheerfully. For a second, Ludwig was sure he was choking a bit on his pasta.

"Living here?"

"Sì," he nodded, "You have nowhere else to go." So this was how it was meant to be-staying with a guy who he didn't even know, who he already could tell was going to be annoying as hell with no hope of regaining memory? Ludwig suddenly lost his appetite and pushed his plate away and headed upstairs. Maybe a shower would help take his mind off things.

…

"It's not often that you take me out, Arthur," said Alfred Jones, "What's the special occasion?" Arthur Kirkland quickly swallowed down a shot.

"Ivan's got off tonight," he said sheepishly. Arthur seemed to be somewhat relieved by that. Ivan Braginski was one of the more well-known unstable neighbors within Hetalia who owned and worked at the bar. Today, he hired his sister Katyusha to handle the place.

"Did he have that nightmare again?" asked Alfred. Katyusha heard this and slammed one of the glasses down.

"No, it's too early. He only has that sometime in the winter. Unfortunately, he just couldn't control himself last night and ended up not only ridding the last of our vodka supply but with a huge hangover. I don't think you'll hear from him for another day or so," she explained.

"Probably because Toris rejected him again," said Arthur. Katyusha sighed.

"He just doesn't know when to quit… I'd attend to him right now, but he wanted me to watch over the bar, but I'll have to see about that. Natalia is probably driving him mad right now." This was most likely true. Natalia Arlovskaya was Ivan's younger sister who happened to be hopelessly in love with him. She was even more disturbing than Ivan sometimes and more intimidating. Even after she and Katyusha moved out of his house, she still chases after him.

"And to think she almost became my little sister for a short time," Alfred laughed, drinking down another shot, "I don't think I could handle it."

"Why not? Maybe she'd cling a bit less to Ivan," said Arthur.

"I don't want her doing the same thing to me," Alfred shuddered. Arthur pulled himself back a bit in his chair uncomfortably.

"You know, that's what I thought when I found you," he said in a tone of deep gloom, "What if you got attached to me or I got too attached to you." He grabbed another shot sitting on the table and demanded another few. Alfred pushed his chair a few inches away, already knowing what was coming.

"But who the bloody hell am I kidding? You detached from me!" he chuckled, devouring each shot in a few seconds. Alfred leaned towards Katyusha.

"It's not a good idea to give him all that," he whispered to her.

"I know," she replied, "But business has been slow lately and either of you will pay in the end."

"Why? Why did you have to leave me? I knew I should've lend you over to France !" he burst out in tears, already beating his fists weakly on Alfred's chest, who slipped Katyusha the total of the drinks and dragged him back to his home.

…

Self proclaimed Lily Zwingli had just finished trimming her hair by the time she heard her brother enter the house and stepped out of her room.

"Welcome home," she greeted him. Her brother looked at her with curiosity for a moment and then remembered.

"Lily, why did you cut your hair?" he asked.

"I wanted to look like just like you, Vash," she answered sheepishly. Vash wasn't sure whether to be touched by this in the right or wrong way. Only recently he had Lily move in with him and she seemed to be growing adjusted to her new lifestyle even faster than Vash was himself.

"Oh… Can you do me a favor and just clean up what you've done?" Lily nodded and obediently went to go get a broom and dusting pan. Vash sat himself down on a chair, closing his eyes a bit. Today had been a rough day at work. His boss demanded a seemingly over productive amount of guns to be produced. It wasn't like he was going to be pulled off to assist the army so suddenly.

"You seem exhausted, brother." Vash looked up and nodded. Lily smiled shyly and sat in the chair next to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Vash shook his head.

"Maybe I can get a job?" she suggested. This made Vash stood up where he sat.

"No, you don't have to! You're not old enough yet, Lily." Lily frowned a bit.

"What if you're dragged off suddenly? I have to be able to something," she said. Vash gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then wait until the time comes. I don't plan on leaving you." Her frown turned upside down quickly.

"Okay, if you say so." Vash pulled away his hand and rose from his chair.

"Where are you going?" she questioned him as he headed towards his room.

"I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight, Lily." Yes, maybe life was going to be peaceful for the most part, but for some reason, Vash couldn't help but hear his childhood calling after him as he walked away.

…

"Gee, Raivis-what're we going to do tonight?" he asked the older boy. Raivis Galante stood up, appearing taller than his friend.

"Same thing we do every night, Peter," he answered almost monotone like, "Try to take over the world." Peter applauded and Raivis bowed proudly.

"Now, do you have any ideas?" Peter shook his head quickly and Raivis sighed naturally. This was the routine they had every night-failing to come up with ideas to gain control. Raivis had always been bullied and pushed around when he was younger and still is by Ivan and once in a while Natalia. Sure, he didn't really expect himself to actually take over the world, but at least be able to make Ivan turn away. As for Peter Kirkland, he was currently living with his "father" Berwald Oxenstiema and his "mother" Tino Väinämöinen after his brother Arthur decided not to abandon him. He was never really bullied, but usually unnoticed by all in Hetalia except his "parents" and Raivis himself-hoping someday to make his brother actually proud to be related to him.

"How come it's like this with us? Aren't there more kids in Hetalia like us?" asked Peter, "And weren't the older guys bullied?"

"Well, they bully each other and us at the same time," Raivis pointed out, "But you are right. There are more kids like us who run around unnoticed. When they are noticed, it's usually for the wrong reason." Peter thought for a moment.

"What if we get all those kids together and form a group?"

"Nah… That would be too much trouble." Peter blinked his eyes, showing confusion and said, "But if we find kids who feel the same as us, we could get ideas! Isn't that what we want?"

"Fine, then you talk to them!" Raivis shouted.

"But I want you to do it too," Peter whined, "Don't be so anti-social." Raivis lowered his head shamefully.

"…What if they don't like me?" His violet eyes began to glisten a bit with water.

"They will! I know it!" he promised, "Besides, if they join us, it's because they feel the same way. Of course we'll get along!" His optimism was sometimes a cure for Raivis who wiped his eyes.

"H-Hey… Ivan's not at the bar tonight. C-can you take me?" Peter nodded and dragged Raivis down to the corner hand in hand.

…

Wang Yao sat outside under the stars, sure that the night would be one for drowning in loneliness. For once, he actually wished this for a change especially to rid his headache Im Yong Soo gave to him earlier. Once again, he didn't give a shit about his "brother" inventing something society had already created. In fact, he never would! What he did care about was that he actually spent valuable time just doing this.

His back suddenly started to sting. The scar he had was still there and healed, but once in a while, he was sure something was crawling up there. Maybe he had finally gotten too old. Xian Gang his housekeeper brought out a tray of what appeared to be moon pies and handed one to Yao. Xian took one for himself and stood by his side, gazing at the starts quietly.

"So… nice weather we're having, aru?" Yao asked with complete awkwardness. Xian didn't say a word. Ever since he lived with Arthur when he couldn't support him, things had always been this quiet between the two.

"May I start the fireworks now?" Xian requested suddenly. Forget the headache. At least he'd have something to watch.

"Sure you can aru." The loudness and the wonderful colors never seized to amaze him.

…

Once she was sure Roderich Eldenstein entered the door, Elizabeta Héderváry quickly hid away her "books" she had been reading for about 3 hours now to greet her boyfriend at the door.

"Did work go well today?" she asked. Roderich gazed at her for a moment as he walked the same trail as he always did to his piano.

"Let me express that for you in song." Elizabeta never had a clue the name of the pieces Roderich played, but she was sure by the way that it sounded pretty hectic due to the crazed rhythm he played and the dark lower notes added.

"Anything I can get you?" Roderich merely shook his head and continued to play-the way he was always able to take out his frustrations.

…

One of Heracles Karpusi's cats seemed to have answered the door before he was able to. Outside was the familiar visitor Kiku Honda who waited patiently outside.

"You do know you can come in, right?" asked Heracles, "You don't have to wait for my permission." Kiku bowed and muttered "I'm sorry," under his breath and proceeded inside. It was one of the things Heracles liked about Kiku-his politeness for the matter, even if his apologetic side did appear too quickly which he wondered sometimes to be a custom. A small, gray cat purred as he nuzzled against Kiku's leg, who petted him right away.

"Is this a new one?" he asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "I called him Pepper. It seems appropriate." Kiku picked up Pepper, letting him nestle in his arms.

"You always seem to attract the cats," he said, "Only yours seem to like me."

"I could give you one of mine," Heracles suggested. Kiku shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. I'd like to get one of my own." Heracles smiled a bit slyly and placed his elbow on Kiku's shoulder, leaning on him.

"If you let me come over just once, maybe I can help you with that." Kiku handed Pepper back to Heracles and shook his head.

"We'll see."

"Come on, Kiku," Heracles whined, knowing what that statement usually meant, "You're always coming here. Isn't it only fair?"

"I suppose," he said after a moment, "If I find a reason."

"But I did find a reason-to get you a cat." Kiku exhaled, realizing he couldn't put this off.

"Fine, I'll agree to it." He was sure Ma Ying Tao wasn't going to be happy about this.

…

To Ivan, there was something about the moment that reminded him of a bumblebee. He was taught that it you didn't move when it was circling you, it wouldn't sting you. Then it turned out the bumblebee was a vulture. Vultures go right for their prey and that was basically Natalia at the moment, but from Ivan heard, she appeared to think he was actually sleeping, but then said something that made his eyes open wide in fear.

"Brother, as soon as you're better, we'll get married, okay?" Ivan desperately needed vodka.

…

Gilbert Beilschmidt inhaled the unwanted atmosphere of Hetalia. Where the hell was his brother? He said he had to go out for a bit and it was far too long. Besides, he was hungry. Who else would bother to make him a sandwich?

"If only I could remember that blasted place…" he sighed to himself. All he knew was that it was within the depths of the Hetalia neighborhood.

"I could always pretend I'm selling crap," he smiled to himself, "Yeah… People love crap. I'd make a few bucks worth out of that one." He edged closer and closer to the neighborhood as the darkness seemed to draw.

**Author's Note:**** Alright, finally the first chapter is here. Man… it took forever to know what I was doing and to start this for a matter. Yes, I used their human names and there are another few people to introduce just so you know, but I'm too lazy to fit them in right now. The only names I had to make up were Hong Kong's (Xian) and Taiwan's (Ma Ying). And another thing, I'm planning time to skip around back and forth so please…try your best not to be confused DX**


	3. Flyer

**The Most Diverse Neighborhood Known**

Chapter 2: Flyer

"Ludwig?" The boy turned around, looking somewhat flushed to face what he called his pleasant nightmare up close and personal.

"Y-You!" he barely got the word out, "What're you doing here?" Sadly, the nightmare answered, "I wanted to say goodbye." Ludwig blushed lightly and turned his head away.

"O-oh… You didn't have to." His face darkened even more as he was ready to speak again.

"I'm sorry for everything. This is goodbye, so don't worry." Already, he could feel his throat tightening up as if his words were strangling him.

"So, you really do mean it? You're going to leave?"

"Yo, kid," called one of the workers, "Your Grandpa's getting impatient. Hurry it up." Ludwig turned around and began to walk towards the truck, the strangulation at the same time tearing him up.

"Ludwig, wait!" He quickly whipped his head behind him. 'What does she want now?' Quickly, the nightmare caught up with him.

"I…still can't go with you. Ludwig, you don't know what you're facing out there."

"No, I do," he lowered his head, "But I want to anyway."

"But why? Once Grandpa Romano became famous, he left and never came back. I don't want that happening to you." Her words seemed to be a worse effect to Ludwig.

"If I become big like he did, then I can take you out of Roderich's house and we could live a life together-a good one," he confessed. The nightmare wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled out of her pocket what appeared to be a worn pair of panty-hose and handed it to Ludwig, who appeared to be choking physically at the sight of them.

"I-I'll give this to you. Take it, and think of it like you would of me." Ludwig gently stuffed the gift into his pocket, feeling slightly embarrassed of the times he had seen the pair lying around or accidentally saw it being worn under a certain someone's skirt.

"Feli… Thank you." One of the movers rolled his eyes. Of course to add to the usual depressing there had to be a cute, fluffy romantic scene.

"So, does this mean you like me?" asked Ludwig, "What do you do with people you like?" Feli shrugged and her face was about the same color as Ludwig's.

"Y-You kiss them…" They leaned towards each other and pecked lightly, separating themselves slowly and hesitantly.

"So, you like me back then?"

"Yeah-I'm not lying."

"I'm so happy!" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Can we get going already? I have another job in a few hours." Ludwig sighed. Jeremiah was most likely about to lose the last of his patience.

"Later, Feli," he said as he made his way towards the truck once again, "When I become famous, I'll definitely come back for you." Feli hadn't forgotten about the risk, but…

"I'll wait! I'll save you some sweets and be safe, okay?" she called after him, "We'll be sure to meet again!" As Ludwig had been driven off at last, Feli couldn't help but think. The only thing that blocked out the uncertainty was the thought of Hetalia itself. It was anyone's typical neighborhood, only with different representations of nationalities and personalities, but once anyone has lived here, not even moving out would be enough to get away. Surely, he would have to come back.

…

The newly dubbed Ludwig pressed his hand against the tiled wall of the shower, letting the water hit gently against his body. This was exactly what he needed to soothe his aching head. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Feliciano let himself inside and picked up Ludwig's pants.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in here?" he cried quickly covering himself, "You can't just barge in like that!"

"Ve~" Feliciano replied in an almost confused voice, "I was just going to look at Ludwig's sizes-Antonio's pants might be a bit small on you, but they might just fit." The German decided not to protest.

"Who's Antonio?" he asked instead.

"Oh, he's somebody I've known since I was little," Feliciano spoke cheerfully, then with confusion, "But he used to want to marry me, but now he wants to marry my brother for some reason and last time they were here they"

"-Forget I asked," he stopped the Italian with a sigh, "Just get me the clothes." With a happy sounding, "Okay!" Feliciano left the room to get the pants when something had fallen out of Ludwig's pocket onto the floor. Noticing it, Feliciano picked up what seemed to be a slightly crumbled piece of paper reading: 475 S. Europe. A strange realization took over Feliciano.

_'That's…my address.'_

…

"Bugger off," Arthur whined while sitting under the sheets in pain, "I don't wanna talk." Alfred pulled his hand back. That was the way Arthur was going to talk to him after being so awesome as usual and lending him his bed for the night as a hero would?

"If you say so, old man," Alfred hummed childishly, knowing one of a few of his ex-mentor's weak points. Arthur weakly popped his head out of the covers.

"You git, I'm only 23! I can't be old!" he replied harshly, hating it when this card was played.

"Yes, but you're _still _older than me." Arthur pulled the covers over his head once again.

"Why do you insist on torturing me, you ungrateful brat?"

"Me? Ungrateful? A hero is not ungrateful!" he claimed, "And if anything, you're the ungrateful one. You still insult me even after I volunteered to take you home after you forgot where your own keys were!" With a weak, muffled voice, Arthur blurted, "It's not like I want to be here! You should remember where I keep a spare."

"But I haven't been to your house in years," Alfred reminded him, "Not since then…" He hated randomly bringing up the past, but it always stirred silence and Alfred thought it was the right moment until he recognized the sound of gripping fumbling of the sheets.

"What is it now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Just shut off the life and let me sleep," he said in a monotone voice, "My head's starting to hurt like bloody hell…"

"You're just avoiding the question because you're not over it," Alfred stated bluntly. There was more complete silence and Alfred was getting pretty fed up.

"Why can't you get you get over it already? I for one want to be friends!" he yelled. This only made the Brit stir more within the sheets.

"I can't be friends with a traitor! That's why!"

"You were the one smothering me! I just wanted you to back off so I could do things on my own, Arthur. That's what you don't understand!"

"You obviously don't understand me either!" Arthur shouted back, "To watch you when you were so young grow up-especially in this way! I could've left you, but I didn't now, did I?" Alfred removed the sheets from Arthur's grasp to get a good look at his face, only to see it soaked with tears.

"You don't understand how much I loved you!" Alfred sat completely still even as the man in front of him cried himself right to sleep. It wasn't the first time he's said that. The only time he would ever say that was when he was drunk, after all.

…

"Say, Lily," Vash said to Lily the next night, "How about you and I spend dinner together tonight?" He was sure Lily would agree, but she seemed somewhat hesitant and concerned.

"Are you alright, brother? You look exhausted…"

"I am," Vash answered, "But…you seem so lonely most of the time and usually when I come home late, we only talk for a little while. It's only fair-not to mention I got to come home earlier tonight, so why don't we make the most of it?" Lily could only smile in agreement.

"Can we go out? There's really not much food left in the house and its kind of late to do shopping." Vash thought about it for a moment. This meant he'd have to pay according to prices that he didn't choose. Then again, this was his sister...

For some reason, Lily decided to choose "L'Amour". Francis Bonnefoy greeted them both with a casual smile and Vash rolled his eyes.

"Que vois-je ici? Monsieur Vash and his brother?" he cooed, holding out a hand to Lily, who was blushing with deep embarrassment, "Petite like him too…"

"I-I'm a girl…" Francis looked at her surprised, but then with a sly smile put one arm around her.

"No wonder you're even more beautiful than he"

"-Table for two, please," Vash interrupted him, "For Lily and I only." Francis acknowledged him for one moment and then turned his attention back to Lily.

"So, your name is Lily… Like a flower." Vash pulled Lily away from Francis' clutches and nearly dragged him over to a two-seater.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that…" Lily giggled lightly.

"It's fine! I didn't mind at all." A waiter came over just a moment later.

"Can I take your order?" he asked pleasantly. Neither person answered, reading their menus. The waiter cleared his throat and repeated himself several times. Vash merely looked up. Hadn't he seen this guy before? His name started with an 'M', right?

"I'll take the raclette," Vash ordered, noticing how cheap the price was, "What do you want, Lily?" She looked at the menu and put it down.

"Black radish salad sounds good." The waiter nodded and wrote down the order, looking somewhat miserable. A dark toned man greeted him and they talk for a while after he sent the order in and waited. That was when someone had arrived inside that Vash didn't plan nor want to see.

"Roderich?"

…

"I'll be back soon," Peter called from the open doorway, "I'm hanging out with Raivis again." Tino was currently filing through Christmas Decorations-completely ignoring the fact that it was only November. He placed a box down on the floor and waved.

"Be safe!" Berwald had just entered the room with another box and Tino muttered a soft, "Thank you"-proceeding with the decorations. By this time, Berwald no longer questioned Tino's early festivity and instead asked, "Where's Peter?"

"He's hanging out with that Raivis guy again," he answered, beginning to sort out the decorations by color and size.

"Baltic brother," he stated with a small sigh, "'Friends, right?" Tino nodded.

"Ever since they met at the town meeting, they've been pretty insperable," he added.

"N't he try to stab 'em with a fl'wer?" Tino ignored that question and quickly finished up the box. Berwald didn't seem to be satisfied.

"N't ya concern'd?" Tino sighed. Along with being used to the "holiday cheer", Berwald had gotten adjusted to having Peter as his "son". It wasn't like Tino hadn't either-minus the fact that he claimed that it still didn't make him a wife- but Berwald had grown to be protective of him like a real father. Of course Tino was as well, but not in the way he was.

"Raivis is a nice kid, Berwald," he assured him, "In fact; none of the Baltic brothers are bad." Berwald gave a loud, disapproving grunt-mainly because of his slightly noticeable jealousy for one of the Baltic brothers Eduard Von Bock-an old friend of Tino's. With his wit, he could probably have Tino slip right out of his hands without him even realizing it!

He wrapped his arms around Tino protectively, holding him a bit close despite the other man's slight discomfort at the way he was grasped.

"'Ey're com'n t' steal m' kid 'n wife." With a loud sigh, Tino broke away from him.

"I'm not your wife."

…

"Come on, Matthew. Something eating at ya?" Matthew Williams had just finished doing the dishes and dried his hands.

"No, but you're eating at _that_," he said, pointing to the bowl of ice cream that he snatched, "Cubes, you know you're not supposed to be eating that. Francis will kill you if he catches you again."

"Oh come on!" Cubes whined, "You know, you don't have to tell him everything just because he 'raised' you. Hell, he practically left you for a few promiscuous looking ladies that"

"-You weren't there! And I wouldn't tell on you if you would've stopped kicking me around!" he snapped at him.

"Easy mistake! You look too much like that asshole brother of yours!"

"I thought you would've known better by now who is who!" Matthew shouted.

"Divisez-le, vous deux," France stepped in suddenly, causing both boys to jump and keep their feet planted to the ground firmly, "We have a customer waiting to be assisted, Matthew." The Canadian boy nodded and quickly headed out of the room and France eyed the unfinished bowl of ice cream sitting on the counter top.

"What's this doing out here?" he asked curiously, glaring at Cubes. Matthew smiled as he left the kitchen and heard that.

'Serves him right.' Over by the entrance was a man with thick eyebrows with the same familiar shape he had seen on Arthur's face with a bandage across his nose, two strange strands sticking up from his hair, and under his arm was a koala bear and a dingo.

"Uhh…S-Sir?" The man looked at him tiredly.

"You can't bring bears in here…" Of course Matthew would know. Kumajirou wasn't allowed to come inside with him.

"Ay? Why not?" he asked.

"Pardon me," Matthew apologized, "But this is a restaurant after all. You can't just bring in your animals here. I mean, they might"

"-Oh let him do it," Francis said, appearing randomly once again, "After all, the customer is right." Matthew looked at him confused.

"But Francis, this isn't an animal friendly-what happened to your hand?" He noticed the top of Francis' knuckles were reddened.

"Th-That doesn't matter… Just lead our customer to the table," he laughed nervously. Matthew smiled. He wouldn't have to hear from Cuba for the rest of the night.

"So…I haven't seen you around here before," Matthew commented as he lead the unknown man to his seat, "What's your name?" Grinning wildly with the two creatures by his sides, the man cleared his throat.

"Name's Aussie, mate."

…

"Peter, what's this?" asked Raivis. The younger boy had thrown together a list of people.

"This is a list of people who I wanna invite," he stated, "We got Sally, a guy named Tony that I've heard mentioned once, Mollie, Bully, Holly, and a bunch of other people in the African side."

"Peter, aren't some of them much older than us?" Peter shrugged with an optimistic grin placed on his face.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Raivis tensed his shoulders.

"But I don't think they would be comfortable hanging around with younger ones like us."

"That's alright," Peter smiled, "But the point is we all want to go after the same thing, right?" Raivis couldn't argue with that logic. Just it seemed kind of embarrassing for him to now call up each person on the list one by one that they found in the phone book-which almost made Raivis feel like a stalker. That was how they spent their evening.

…

Yao woke up to hear loud banging on his door and automatically assumed it to be Im. He was right. Outside there, the cheerful relative of his was waving his arms to greet him. Of course, Yao didn't want him to break down the door as he had done before, so there was no choice but to let him inside.

"Come on, nii-chan!" he said cheerfully, "Don't you wanna know where I went?" Yao was ready to slam the door on him.

"No, but I wish to know when your next flight is, aru." Im laughed obnoxiously and let himself inside the house, ignoring the annoyed glares Yao gave him.

"Anyway, I went to Italy a few days ago," he started, swinging a paper bag he was carrying with him at the same time, "And it was awesome!" Yao didn't really want to waste time to hear his bragging.

"How long do you plan to stay, aru? Xian and I going somewhere in a bit…" Usually, Im would protest and attempt to convince his brother to stay with him, but this time, he stayed quiet.

"Okay! I'll just give this to you, then!" He handed Yao the bag and nearly flew out of the open door. At least Yao didn't get a headache-although he had to admit that the visit wasn't so bad. Inside the paper bag appeared to be a video cassette with a card inside.

_Nii-chan,_

_I made this myself! Don't let Kiku see it-he'll probably steal it for himself._

Yao slammed the cassette back into the paper bag, feeling uninterested. Usually whatever he claimed as his own was as good as crap.

…

Roderich stared at his former friend for what seemed like ages.

"Well, this is quite a surprise." An unpleasant surprise indeed if he could add that. Poor Elizabeta started to look somewhat distant, expecting her role to become a third wheel (unless Vash tried anything funny of course). She noticed what appeared to be a younger boy sitting with Vash and questionable and dark thoughts roamed her mind.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" she exclaimed, looking at the younger one adoringly. Vash merely rolled his eyes and young one blushed terribly.

"Eliza," Roderich whispered to her, "That's Lily-Vash's adopted sister." With a small "o" and a quick apology, Elizabeta sunk into her seat.

The two tables remained uncomfortably isolated for a while with Roderich and Vash back to back in tables next to each other.

"So," Roderich finally started, "How have things been between you and Lily?"

"Quite fine," Vash answered casually. Cubes brought over a tray containing the raclette and the black radish salad prepared. Roderich noticed the two dishes and smiled.

"The raclette is for you, I'm guessing, Vash?" he questioned, "It's cheaper than the salad according to the menu. You really haven't changed, haven't you?" Vash looked like he was just about ready to sacrifice his meal to hit Roderich straight in the head with it. After all, it was so cheap he could just ask for another one, but he ignored the remark.

…

The next day as planned, Heracles entered Kiku's home for the first time-which appeared to look very traditional to his culture as expected. He knocked on the door and waited a moment for Kiku to formerly open the door.

"So sorry," he bowed, "But I had to quickly freshen up." A bit unsure of what to do, Heracles bowed back and stepped inside the house, remembering the familiar custom of taking off his shoes. Gently smiling, Kiku led Heracles to the traditional dining room where had placed a shoe box with a blanket inside and a Japanese character was written on it.

"This is what you're supposed to do, right?"

"I suppose that's a place you might want it to sleep, yes," Heracles replied, "Don't get your kitten a bed until you know that it's comfortable living with you. If it's not, you gotta send it back to the wild and wait for a new one." That sounded simple enough to Kiku.

They went outside in the daylight and searched the backyard for a while until Heracles turned his head towards a bush.

"I can feel a pair of eyes looking at us." He crept over towards the plant quietly, making sure he didn't make any loud sounds and just as he suspected, there was a tiny black kitten with blue eyes, mewing softly. Heracles cooed back at it and picked it up without hesitation, then handing it to Kiku.

"You are indeed a natural," he applauded, taking the kitten and carrying it in its arms.

"Now remember," said Heracles, "This one's yours now, so name it. I'll check up on it, alright?" Kiku nodded and gave him a very warm smile-the one Heracles always enjoyed seeing.

"The little guy's practically an itty bitty baby, so it'll take a while to grow up." Heracles petted his hand against the tiny creature's fur.

"And then what?" Heracles turned his attention to Kiku.

"You watch it grow until it no longer needs you or when it's gone on its own." Kiku thought for a second to himself.

"Maybe I should find another kitten for it to grow up with?" he suggested. Heracles shook his head and said, "This is your first time taking care of a kitten from what I know. It's best to take care of one at a time. Who knows? Maybe your kitten will find a partner on its own."

…

There was still a bit of a hangover left over for Ivan, but he was finally able to stand, but pretended to lay down once again when Natalia started harassing him again.

"It's good to see you're better, brother," Katyusha greeted him, "But just so you know, we're not ordering a stash of vodka for a while." With a groan, Ivan placed his head firmly back against his pillow. It sounded more to him like he would have to switch to an alternative for the night.

Katyusha had left just a moment later, leaving the insanely large house to Ivan. It made him quite scared, knowing he was all alone. At one time, his house could hold up to about eight people! Now they had all gone their separate ways and there was nobody to talk to (except his sisters) or listen to except himself and the echoes his voice made throughout the mansion. Being lonely sucked.

Desperate, he reached for the phone again, trying to dial Toris' number again. Surely he would have to say yes this time to at least subside the loneliness for a day, right? Instead of the voice he wanted to hear, he got the annoying valley, effeminate voice on the other line.

"Didn't I like, just tell you not to call again?" a man by the name of Feliks Łukasiewicz asked, "I really should totally get a restraining order on your ass. You're like, not taking Liet away from me again."

…

Gilbert had passed through the North and South American region of Hetalia with no luck of finding his brother. Instead, he received some goodies from a few delirious citizens who thought it was Halloween again and money from those who thought he was a beggar. That was always awesome enough to boost his ego.

At last, he made it to the European part. Nobody was home at a few places and a few that were available slammed the door in his face and yelled, "WE DON'T WANT ANY OF WHAT YOU'RE SELLING"-which kind of unsettled Gilbert who wanted to get rid of some of the treats that was stuffed in his pockets. (A lot of the citizens gave him twizzlers and pretzels. Couldn't they have given him something more awesome?) Finally, he checked the address of one of the houses:

475 S. Europe.

He knocked on the door loudly, waiting for someone to open up. Maybe he could finally give away the stale crap he was given.

_Translations:_

Que vois-je ici: What do we have here?

Divisez-le, vous deux: Break it up, you two

**Author's Note:**** There is yet still more characters I have to add. –Phew- At least I finally got this chapter done, though! Sorry it took so long…Procrastination is a wonderful, terrible thing, you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, still more to come! Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
